A Day on the Hogwarts Express
by Pooh and Eeyore
Summary: Emily must have to decide who to be friends with in one day and on her very first day of going to this new school.


A Day on the Hogwarts Express

Emily awoke to realize that she was about to be late for the Hogwarts Express. She had just moved from America to London a few weeks ago and still had to get used to the four-hour time difference. She was going to be in her fifth year at Hogwarts and she didn't want to be late.

She got dressed in her robes, put her black hair up, and put on some make-up to match her piercing blue eyes. After studying herself in her full-length mirror, she grabbed her trunk and rushed down the stairs to grab some food because she was thinner than she had thought.

When she arrived at the train station, barely making it, noting that she would have to find a compartment and share it with other people. She finally found one that didn't have a lot of people in it.

"Hi." Emily said as she walked in. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, everywhere else is bound to be full." Stated Hermione from her seat across from the two boys.

"What are your names?" Emily asked while taking a seat next to Hermione.

"I'm Harry, that's Ron, and there's Hermione. What is your name?"

"I'm Emily, I just moved here from America."

"What year are you going into?" Ron asked while staring at her oddly.

"Well I think I am going to be a fifth year." Emily thought about this while trying to avoid Ron's stare. Just then Draco entered staring at Emily.

'_Of course everyone has to stare at the new girl.'_

'_Well maybe they think that you are pretty.'_

'_I am not pretty.'_

'_Are too'_

'_Whatever'_

"Well hello, who is this beautiful young lady?" Draco asked as he took a seat.

'_Told you so'_

"Who me?" Emily looked confused and looked at the others whom were all glaring at him.

"Yes, who else would I be talking to?"

"Well that is very kind of you but I don't want a relationship with anybody. Maybe we could just be friends?"

"No one said I wanted to be in a relationship with someone who hangs out with these three. And maybe we could become friends if you didn't hang with these three losers. Oh and my name is Draco." Draco said this as he stood and left.

"You can't be friends with Draco Malfoy!" Ron yelled this even though I was sitting right in front of him.

"Why not? And you can't tell me who I can and can not be friends with!" I yelled back.

"He is an evil Slytherin pureblood and we hate him, that's why!"

Harry and Hermione just watched as the arguing continued.

"You got something against purebloods?"

"No just him."

"Well what did he ever do to you?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"But I thought we were friends? You tell friends stuff."

"We are not friends with you if you are going to be friends with Malfoy!"

"Fine then I will leave! Good day!" She said this as she slammed the compartment door shut.

'_Great now I have to find some where else to stay.'_

'_Go to Draco's compartment.'_

'_No, thank you. It might just cause more yelling and I can't handle much more.'_

'_Well look for an empty compartment.'_

'_I don't think there are any left.'_

'_Well look and find out.'_

'_Fine!'_

After finally finding a compartment she fell asleep thinking of whom she should be friends with. She thought about Draco but realized he might just want to try to get her in bed with him, she shuddered at the thought. She finally realized, after a lot of hard thinking, that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be friends that she could trust and rely on.

She walked back to their compartment looking kind of worried.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if I could sit with you and maybe start over?" Emily looked at them, Ron was glaring at her and Harry and Hermione were looking at each other.

"No." Ron said still glaring. Emily dropped her face.

"Of course you can." Harry said this as Hermione got up and smacked Ron with a book.

"Ok fine. She can sit here." Ron said whimpering away from Hermione.

"Thank you so much!" Emily went back to her seat next to Hermione.

They laughed, joked, and talked all the way to Hogwarts.

'_I think this might be a start to a wonderful friendship.'_


End file.
